Visiting a relative is a nice way to improve your relationship
by Anise-Dandely
Summary: Missing his sister, Kamui decided to visit her in Edo (leaving the paper works to poor Abuto). Somehow, things went a bit off track... *Warning! Kamui x Kagura - Incest!*
1. Meeting with the Sadist

** It might not very good at first but it will get better slowly (in my opinon). My sense of humor isn't as great as Sorachi-sensui, but I'll try my best.**

** WARNING: This is Kamui x Kagura story! If you are easily offense by Incest then don't read! You have been warned. So don't come and complain to me that it's wrong!**

* * *

**Harusame Space ship:**

"If you miss her that much, go and visit her already."  
"What are you talking about Abuto?" Kamui kept his smiling face, but it didn't seemed like he was happy "And who gave you the right of starting the story?"  
Kamui was sitting on the window's frame, looking somewhere absent-mindedly while his subordinate-Abuto dealing with his mountain of paper works which piled up after another.

"Your sister of course." Abuto sighed, continued writing quickly,

"My sister allowed you to start the story?"

"No! I mean you miss your sister!"

"I don't miss her." Kamui answered quickly

Abuto looked at him. He had been with his boss's long enough to know what he's thinking and obviously, he was missing his sister. The syndrome was still at its first state- absent-minded. If Abuto don't deal with it now, hell with break loose. His second one is gluttonous. He eats twice as normal in this state. After the Yoshiwara arc, Harusame's food supplied ran dry which left the whole squad starved for 3 weeks. The worse has to be the third state-its final state, he will lock himself in his room, chanted his sister's name and slaughtered anyone who dares to knock, which also happened before.

"I will take care of the papers for you (which I always do), go on a vacation to somewhere like…Earth."

Kamui's cerulean eyes lit up immediately. He turned to Abuto and smiled like usual, but with real excitement this time:

"Really? Well, a vacation to escape from work sounds great."

With that, Kamui bolted out of the room immediately. Abuto didn't bother to look up as he sighed in depression.

"You never work, I do…why can't I have a vacation too?" He started to sulk alone.

**Earth-Yorozuya:**

Gintoki and Kagura were lying lazily on the couches. Gin was reading his latest Jump magazine while Kagura was scratching her stomach, yawned.

"Ne, Gin-chan?"

"What is it?"

"We run out of food for breakfast."

"So what? Just go and buy some."

"No, you go."

"No, you."

"You."

"Fine…we will wait for Shinpachi."

"Yes, that's the best way."

"WHY CAN'T YOU TWO DO SOMETHING ON YOUR OWN? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR LAZY ASSES?" Shinpachi opened the door, shouted loudly with veins popped out of his forehead.

"Shut up Patsuan and make me breakfast."

Kagura picked her nose then flicked the object to Shinpachi, who quickly avoided it.

"Yeah, also buy me some strawberry milk. I need some sugar inside my body."

Shinpachi sighed, he thought he had become used to these two but it seemed that it's impossible.

"Gin-san, you're having diabetes."

"So what?"

"Just let him drink more, then our Gin-san shall transform."

"TRANSFORM? TRANSFORM INTO WHAT? A COFFIN?"

"You are cruel Patsuan, although I hired you in your hard time."

"But you never pay me." Shinpachi narrowed his eyes

"I pay you with spirit money ok? When you die, you will receive that money in the underworld." Gin picked his ear, continued reading his Jump magazine.

"You are even crueller than me Gin-san."

Kagura grabbed the sukonbu on the coffee table, took a piece out and held it in her mouth.

"You should just become Pachie then go work in Yoshiwara. The costumer will just *beep* and *beep* or may be they will use *beep* but you will earn lots and lots o-"

"WHO…WHO TAUGHT YOU THESE THING?"

"Gin-chan of course, who else?-GIN-SAN, STOP CORRUPTING HER MIND!"

"What? I just taught her the essence of life."

"What essence? Nobody needs to know those things!"

"Yep, stop corrupting my sister or I'll kill you."

Everyone in the room became silent. Since when there were four people in the room? Then, they suddenly realized the existence of Kamui, who was standing behind Kagura's couch for quite a while.

"Ka-Kamui-san? How long have you been here?" Shinpachi stuttered

"Just long enough to know this rotten samurai taught my sister nonsense." Kamui trait mark smile can be seen, but intense menacing aura surrounded him "You have corrupted her innocent mind, haven't you?"

"Baka nii! What are you doing here?" Kagura stood on the couch, pointed at her brother.

"I'm here to visit you. Aren't you happy that your nii-chan is so caring?"

"NOT AT ALL!"

"How about going out with nii-chan for today, dear sister? We haven't seen each other for so long." Kamui smiled with his eyes opened.

"NO WAY! Right Gin-chan?"

"Yeah yeah, you two just go on together and have a reunion or something for all I care…" Gin kept reading his magazine without listening to his surrounding.

"Gin-chan! He might kill me before I know it!"

"Right right! Your brother loves you."

"See, even samurai-san agreed. Let's go dear sister~" Kamui sang happily as he dragged Kagura out of the room.

Kagura struggled to escape from him, but his grip on her arm was too strong. Kagura kept shouting and pointing and the lazy ass samurai.

"You will regret this Gin-chan! When I get back, you are so dead!"

"Right right, have fun."

The door closed. Shinpachi stared at it for a while.

"Is it safe to let her go with her brother?"

"It's her brother, what could go wrong?"

**Edo street:**

"That idiotic idiot Gin-chan…Let a fragile girl like me go alone with this psycho killer." Kagura mumbled quietly, displeased "I swear you will get run over by elephants, pooped on by unicorn and…and…" Then she chanted curses upon the poor guy.

"Ah, Edo is a nice place, isn't it? Except for the sun though, it's a bit too bright for us Yato." Kamui leaned the parasol towards the sunlight a bit. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere." Kagura answered quickly.

"Ok, the park is it."

"I SAID NOWHERE YOU BAKA NII-CHAN!"

Kagura threw a punch at her brother, which Kamui blocked it easily with one hand. The she tried kicking him but he avoided it. He was toying with her and she knew it, since his antenna twitched with excitement every time she tries to attack him. Suddenly, a bomb came flying out of nowhere, successfully interrupted their "reunion".

"Oi, China, you are under arrested for disturbing public peace."

"Shut up Sadist! I'm busy here!"

Okita walked towards the two Yato with a bazooka on his hand with the usual deadpan look on his face. Until he noticed the one next to Kagura, his eyes widened a bit.

"Hey China…"

"What?"

"Did Danna make a male version of you?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"I'm her nii-chan." Kamui smiled, his antenna twitched again, but it's not out of excitement "Who are you to my dear sister?"

"He's an annoying sadist who likes to get in my way." Kagura leered at the policeman.

"I see…" Kamui felt relieved somehow, knowing his sister isn't going out with this kind of guy.

"You hurt my fragile officer's heart again."

"Shut it."

Kagura said that he was a sadist who liked to get in her way, but Kamui can sense that they are somehow quite close to each other. It's something he didn't like at all. Kamui trait mark smile spread on his lips as he pulled Kagura closer to him.

"Dear sister, let's go."

"Huh? I haven't finished with this sadist yet!"

"You want to beat me that much? Maybe you've fallen for me." A smirk appeared on his deadpan face

Kamui's antenna twitched again, menacing atmosphere surrounded him with veins popped out of his forehead. He stepped in between the two of them, leered intensively at the sandy-haired officer.

"Earthling, you are stepping over your boundaries."

"What boundaries are you talking about China 2?"

"Don't get too familiar with my sister. And who are you calling China 2?"

Kagura grabbed Kamui's sleeve, tugged it in attempt to get his attention.

"Look Baka nii-chan, I don't like him! He's just an annoying sadist!"

"Heard that Earthling? She doesn't have interest in you." Kamui smiled.

Okita felt it. It's was kind of obvious from the beginning but he can confirm it now.

*This guy…He's definitely a sis-con*

Immediately, Okita smirked, he found something fun besides his attempts to kill Hijikata. Okita lowered his bazooka, put his hand on the smaller one on Kamui's sleeve.

"To be honest China, I've liked you ever since the Flower Viewing Arc. You said you don't like me really broke my heart you know."

Kamui and Kagura were shocked to their bones. It feels like Gin suddenly hates sweet, Hijikata realized his mayonnaise is dog food, Kondo stops tailing Otae or their father grew long wavy hair. Yes, they are THAT shock.

"S-Stop jok-joking Sadist…Th-That's not f-funny." Kagura stuttered with her eyes wide opened.

"No, I'm not." Okita squeezed her small hand "I'm dead seri-"

Before Okita could finish his sentence, Kamui grabbed his wrist and pulled it harshly to separate his hand from Kagura's. He still smiled, but his expression darkened. Okita could practically saw a thunderstorm swirling above his antenna, which twitched like crazy.

"You said something Earthling? I didn't catch on to that. What did you just said?"

"I said I li-"

Again, before Okita could finish his sentence, Kamui covered his mouth and squeezed his face. Hard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that either."

The atmosphere around him was dreadful. Okita knew he pushed the right button, but to get stuck in this kind of situation that could end his life was unexpected.

"Nii-chan, you covered his mouth. How can he speak like that?"

"Really? My mistake."

Kamui's grip tightened. Felt that he might be in danger, Okita drew his sword and quickly slashed the one immobilized him. Kamui dodged it successfully but he let go of his victim at the same time. Okita coughed a bit, his deadpan look was gone. It was replaced with a satisfied grin.

"You got me there…nii-chan. Who would have thought you are such a sis-con?"

Kamui casually walked towards his opponent. His eyes were opened slightly, which made the atmosphere around him became more intimidating.

"Who are you calling nii-chan? Only Kagura can call me that. Also, I'm not a sis-con. I'm simply trying to protect my sister from the likes of you."

"Then you are okay if another person takes her away?"

His antenna twitched again. Without hesitation, Kamui charged at Okita like a predator. The officer dodged the attack and swung his sword towards his opponent which he stopped it with his bare hand. Okita shocked a bit as he quickly pulled back his sword.

"Oi, you lost your mind along with your reasoning?"

Kamui didn't answer. Blood was dripping out of his hand. He just licked it like a cat treating its wound. Kamui dropped his parasol on the ground which made Kagura and Okita surprised. He jumped high then quickly aimed his landing at the sandy-haired officer. Okita leaped to avoid his attack but took a kick into his stomach when Kamui landed. Okita went flying straight into a citizen's house, crashed the wooden wall. He quickly sat up, rubbed the blood flowing out from the corner of his lips.

"You aren't going easy, right nii-chan?"

Kamui grabbed his neck, lifted him off the ground.

"Like I said, only Kagura can call me that."

Kagura quickly punched the both of them, effectively made Kamui dropped Okita on the ground.

"Stop it already! The two of you are embarrassing!"

"For your information, your brother attacked me first."

"Do you want me to kill you Earthling?"

"STOP THAT!"

Kagura huffed, she picked up Kamui's parasol and leaned it to cover him.

"Be careful Baka nii-chan! You know our skin is sensitive to the sun!"

"Th-Thank you."

Kamui stuttered. That was the first time his sister cared for him since the Yoshiwara arc. He stood still, unknown how to react besides saying thanks.

"You and your hobbies, is provoking my brother that fun?"

"Seeing his strong reaction is quite interesting. Perhaps _too strong_."

Okita got up and fix his clothes. Kagura sighed, she just shook her head.

*This guy doesn't know the meaning of fear*

"Just go home and rethink your life Sadist."

"What about you? Where were you going with China 2?"

Kamui suddenly remembered their "date". It was actually a reunion but he would call it a date anyway, his little sister didn't have to know that.

"Ah yes, let's go to the park."

"I'm not in the mood right now after seeing you two fighting."

Kamui sent Okita dead glares, empathizing it was his fault that she didn't want to go. Kamui leaned down to Kagura's height and smiled.

"Nii-chan will treat you anything you want."

"Deal!" Kagura agreed instantly "Go home and treat your wounds Sadist."

"Got it."

To be continue...

* * *

**Thank you for your patience. I'm glad that you have read the whole thing. I'll update soon.**


	2. It feels like a date!

**Here's chapter 2! **

* * *

"Captain Okita, picking fight isn't good, especially in front of the citizens!"

"Yamazaki? Since when have you been here?"

"What do you mean? I'm here the whole time..."

***Flashback* **(Note: _Italic_ is Yamazaki's lines)

Screen 1:

"Oi, China, you are under arrested for disturbing public peace."

"Shut up Sadist! I'm busy here!"

_"Captain Okita, you shouldn't fire randomly on the street"_

Screen 2:

"I'm her nii-chan." Kamui smiled, his antenna twitched again, but it's not out of excitement "Who are you to my dear sister?"

_"Oh, it's her brother, I never know Kagura-chan has a brother."_

"He's an annoying sadist who likes to get in my way." Kagura leered at the policeman

Screen 3:

"Earthling, you are stepping over your boundaries."

"What boundaries are you talking about China 2?"

_"Don't provoke him anymore captain Okita!"_

Screen 4:

Immediately, Okita smirked, he found something fun besides his attempts to kill Hijikata. Okita lowered his bazooka, put his hand on the smaller one on Kamui's sleeve.

"To be honest China, I've liked you ever since the Flower Viewing Arc. You said you don't like me really broke my heart you know."

_"Don't joke about something like that!"_

Screen 5:

His antenna twitched again. Without hesitation, Kamui charged at Okita like a predator. The officer dodged the attack and swung his sword towards his opponent which he stopped it with his bare hand. Okita shocked a bit as he quickly pulled back his sword.

"Oi, you lost your mind along with your reasoning?"

_"Stop fighting! People are looking at us!"_

***End flashback***

Okita silenced.

*Did he really say those things? I didn't hear anything*

He looked at Yamazaki closely, then sighed and withdrew his sword.

"So, you are so plain that the author ignored you huh?"

"T-That's so mean!"

(Well, sorry, but I was focusing on describing the fight)

"And you chose to ignore me… haha…" Yamazaki let out bitter laughter.

"If you feel sad, just go and stalk your Tama or eat Anpan for all I care. Don't come complaining to me..."

Okita turned his heel, walked towards the opposite direction of the siblings.

"Wait for me! We are patrolling"

Yamazaki managed to catch up with Okita, tried his best to follow his captain's fast footsteps.

"Say…You shouldn't joke about liking someone…"

"I wasn't joking…"

"Huh?"

"I said it's funny to watch his reaction"

"Oh…I see"

*I thought I heard him said that he really loves Kagura-chan*

Decided to keep silent, Yamazaki didn't ask more. He just follow Okita obediently.

**On the street:**

"So, I can get anything I want?"

"Yep! Anything! I got the money from Abuto right here."

Kagura looked at him with a blank face. Seriously…Abuto also takes care of his finance… She should have known her brother only good at killing.

"Let's go to that restaurant nii-chan!"

Kagura pulled his hand, made Kamui looked at the sushi restaurant ahead. It was neat-looking with a bit of traditional touch. However, he didn't care about that, he only cared about the taste of the food inside and the quantity that can guaranty to fill his and Kagura's stomachs.

"Sure. You can eat as much as you like"

"Really? You wouldn't ditch me there to pay for my own?"

"Of course not!"

Kagura smiled, she quickly walked over the restaurant. Kamui felt happy since she was quite obedient. She didn't shout at him or refuse to go anymore. However, He didn't know what was on her mind.

*I'm gonna eat so much that he'll go broke*

Kagura grinned evilly, knowing that Kamui didn't see it.

**Inside the restaurant:**

There was a decent amount of people inside, not to crowded, not to empty. Kagura looked around, she found a seat ahead.

"Let's sit there nii-chan!"

"Okay"

Kamui followed behind her. They sat at the corner of the room, near the window.

"Here's your menu."

"Thank…Wait, what are you doing here Madao?

"Kagura-chan? I managed to get a job here. Aren't I lucky?" He laughed loudly then his attention turned to the one sitting across her "Oh, is he your boyfriend?"

"He's my brother you Madao! How could you make a mistake like that?"

Kamui didn't say anything, he just focused on the menu. In fact, he heard what that man said, from A to Z, but he didn't feel like correcting him. Sometimes, being misunderstood feels nice, like now.

"Sister dear, found something you like yet?"

"Everything here please."

Kagura ran her index finger on the top of the menu to the bottom, smirked.

"And behind here too. Remember to put extra rice."

"Oh my, you have such a big appetite." He turned to Madao, handed over the manu in process "Me too, but remember to triple the rice."

Madao looked at them, his widened eyes were hid behind his sunglasses.

"R-Right…I will go get your order…"

Kagura stared at her brother. He is ridiculously happy. He supposed to be worrying about his wallet right now. Yet, he ordered even more than her.

"Is this really ok nii-chan?" Kagura asked sceptically.

"Of course! What do you mean?"

"…Nothing…"

A moment after, a lot of waiter (including Madao) carried trays of food and put on their table. Kamui separated the chopstick and clapped his hand together.

"Ok…Itadakimasu!"

"I-Itadakimasu"

As expected, Kamui ate like a storm. He cleaned plates after plates of food quickly while Kagura was still stunned.

*He seriously doesn't care…* Then she looked at the food offered in front of her, they were tempting her greatly *Nah, I should just enjoy myself too*

Kagura joined her brother in the quest of devoured the sushi. After 2 minutes, another group of waiters brought more food which they also finished quickly.

"I'm full" Kagura leaned her back to the chair, sighed as she rubbed her belly.

"Me too. Earth food sure is good" Kamui smiled, satisfied.

They finished a ridiculously amount of food in roughly about 10 minutes.

"You two are f-"

Before Madao had the chance to finish his sentence, he slipped on a banana peel and crashed into a customer's desk, which ruined everything in process.

"…It's yours, isn't it nii-chan?"

"…Opps…"

Kamui quickly stood up, put his money on the table and grabbed Kagura's arm.

"Let's get out of here before they blame it on us."

"It was your fault after all!"

Kamui just flashed a smile. Kagura blushed a bit, she hadn't seen that smile for ages. Unconsciously, her legs stood up by themselves and followed him quickly.

"Madao is going to get fire again."

Kagura looked back at the restaurant, sighed. She actually felt bad for him.

**Edo park:**

They arrived at the park after the banana peel accident.

"So…this is a park…"

"Yep, it's great, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Kamui looked around amazed, he had never seen anywhere so…green in his entire life, especially his home planet, which its main color was grey. In the Yoshiwara arc, he never had the chance to look closely at the trees.

"Hey nii-chan!"

"Yes?"

"Treat me some ice-cream."

"Ice-cream?"

Kamui confused. He'd never heard anything like that. Seeing his expression, Kagura knew what's on his mind, she sighed.

"I figured…" She pointed at the ice-cream vendor a bit ahead "The weather is hot! I want something cool to eat."

"Okay, I want to try it too."

Kamui smiled at his sister's enthusiasm. She was opening to him more and more. Kagura ran over the vendor, held up two fingers with a wide grin.

"Old man! Give me two please!"

"Kagura-chan! You came again? Oh, who is this one? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No! He's my brother! Why do people keep getting the wrong idea?"

The owner laughed. He opened his cooler and took out two ice-cream sticks.

"Excuse me...but you two wear matching clothes, it's easy to misunderstand… Here you are!"

"Thank you!"

"Thanks."

He took a good look at Kamui, he did look similar to her.

"So, you are Kagura-chan's brother?"

Kamui nodded. He quickly unwrapped the ice-cream, revealed white, cylinder-shaped frozen cream around a stick.

*So, this is what she calls ice-cream...*

"Kagura-chan is my regular costumer. She comes here almost everyday with her giant dog." He sighed "She is kind enough to keep buying my ice-cream so my business won't go down."

"No way! Your ice-cream is good and the price is cheap too! Right nii-chan?"

"…."

"Nii-chan?"

"M-My head hurts…"

The old man sighed, he laughed slightly.

"You're eating them too fast so you got a brain-freeze… Since I mistook you two for a couple, the ice-creams are free"

"Really old man?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you!"

Kagura smiled happily as she dragged Kamui away by his arm, who was still suffering from brain-freeze. She sat on a nearby bench and pulled Kamui down to sit with her.

"On a hot day like this, ice-cream is the best!"

"You really like to get your head hurt?"

Escape from the brain freeze, Kamui looked at his sister curiously then looked back at the ice-cream stick. He marked it as the most dangerous thing in the world now.

"No! You have to eat it slowly, don't just dive in! Of course you will get a brain-freeze." Kagura pointed at the stick "Hurry up, in this kind of weather, it will melt soon."

"You really love these things right dear sister?"

"It's delicious!"

Kamui examined the ice-cream quickly. He didn't want to experience that kind of headache anymore.

"Just eat it already!"

Kagura bit the top lightly as she started to suck the sweet melting cream. Kamui looked over her, accidentally caught the sight of her eating the treat. It made him blushed heavily.

*W-What the hell am I thinking off? Have my mind gotten corrupted too? No…* He stared intensively at his ice-cream stick *It's because of this! This is evil!*

"D-Dear sister… I think we shouldn't eat this…"

Kagura took out her stick, looked at Kamui, frowned. She had the feeling that he was thinking something stupid.

"Why?"

"I-It's corrupting you like that good-for-nothing samurai…"

Kagura's face went blank. She was right, so she ignored him and went back to eat the ice-cream stick.

"You are talking nonsense again…"

"I'm not! I'm serious!"

"Right right…"

Kamui wasn't pleased, his sister's pure white image got tainted. However, it would be lying if he said he didn't like it. He just doesn't want other people to see it.

*Kagura-chan is too cute! The pervert would jump at her! If I'm not here, who could protect her from those kind of people? I definitely can't rely on the good-for-nothing samurai!*

Kamui looked over his sister again, she was licking the melted white cream on her hand, which made his mind wandered somewhere else, somewhere dirty.

*This kind of food IS evil!*

Kamui quickly bit off his share. He finished everything in one gulp.

"You aren't afraid of brain-freeze anymore?"

"No, dear sister…" He smiled "I must get rid of this food before it tainted you any further!"

"What are you saying?"

Kagura blinked a few times, confused. Her brother having a staring competition with a stick isn't an everyday sight.

"I think we should just go home…"

"Huh? Don't you want to go somewhere else for our reunion?"

"We can have a reunion at Yorozuya's, I think you should go back indoors, the heat is frying you."

"I'm fine! I'm completely fine!"

"The why did you stare at the ice-cream stick?"

"Because it corrupted you!"

"That's why we should go back to Yorozuya's… If you don't want to go, you can stay here with your stick…"

"Okay, let's go back to that good-for-nothing samurai's home…"

To be continue...

* * *

** Thank you for reading the second chapter. I appreciate your patience. The next one would be a Lemon, I'll change the rating by then...**


	3. The forbidden fruit is sweet

** Final chapter! The lemon one! My first lemon so it might not be good, but I tried my best. **

** This one contains smut along with incest, you have been warned!**

* * *

**Yorozuya's**

Arrive at the Yorozuya's, Kagura was expecting to hear Shinpachi's shouting as her welcome, but instead, she was greeted by a sheet of paper, which was covered with messing handwriting, attached to the door.

"Kagura, I'm going out to deal with some Yorozuya's businesses and Shinpachi's going shopping with his sister. When you're home, watch the house carefully while I'm gone."

Staring blankly at the it, Kagura felt a vein popped out in her forehead. She angrily grabbed the sheet of paper and crumbled it hard.

"What do you mean Yorozuya's businesses? You just went out to play panchiko then go drinking until you have a hangover tomorrow and found yourself waking up next to an old lady!"

Kagura threw the paper over the balcony then kicked opened the door harshly, grumbled in anger as she sat down the couch. Kamui followed with a smile. He placed his umbrella next to Kagura's.

"So, that white-haired samurai is out?"

"Yeah, look like I'm sleeping alone tonight…"

The process of his mind stopped, Kamui twitched. He believed that his ears were deceiving him, since there's no way his sister would be sleeping in a same room with a man, worse, it has to be that good-for-nothing samurai.

"W-What did you just say?"

"I said I'm going to sleep alone tonight."

Almost immediately after the last syllable left her lips, Kagura was pinned down the green sofa by a pair of strong arms. Looking at her was Kamui's smiling face, but he was definitely wasn't happy as he looked. For a second there, Kagura thought she saw black aura coming out of him (like the one come from Anego's so called tamagoyaki).

"W-What are you doing Nii-chan? This isn't fun-"

Kamui cut off her answer by sealing her lips with his. Kagura's eyes widened in surprised. She struggled as much as she could, but it was useless. Kamui was far stronger than her, she couldn't budge even a bit. He separated his lips from hers and looked deep into her blue eyes. Kagura could tell that he was angry. Very angry.

"N-Nii-chan?"

"I knew I shouldn't leave you alone with that samurai…"

After hearing that, Kagura got pissed off. She bit her lips to contain the anger boiled up inside her body, but it was futile.

"Look who's talking? You were the one who left me twice! Twice!"

"And because of me… You have to sleep in the same room with that…"

Kamui didn't bother to finish his sentence, he caught her lips again. Much to her dismay, he didn't stop. He paid no attention to her struggling as his other hand went down to her thighs, which were exposed through the slits of her cheongsam. Kagura gasped out of surprised, Kamui took opportunity and push his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened, his tongue was exploring her mouth thoroughly and he made sure there was no place untouched. Kagura's vision became blurred, she felt light-headed as the kiss got hotter and hotter every second passed. Drools ran down from the corner of their mouths, wet their chins. Kamui parted his lips from hers, there were still a thin string of their mix saliva connected them. He took a good look at his sister. Kagura was lying there, completely powerless after the kiss. One of her hair bun came half-undone and with her red cheeks, watery eyes she looked as if she was going to cry. It turned him on even more. He wanted to take her right then, but enjoying the moment was top priority.

"You are mine."

Kamui ran his tongue on her neck, made Kagura flinched.

"And only mine…"

"W-We are siblings…It's wrong for us to do this." Kagura tried to push him away using her leg but it was a futile attempt

"I don't care… I rather tainted you with my own hands than letting someone else do it."

Kagura couldn't refuse him. He was determined and nothing could stop him right now. Beside, she couldn't say that she didn't want it. Kagura had to admit it herself, she had brocom problem too, saying it out loud would be suicide. Kamui placed kisses along her chin, then down to her neck. Suddenly, Kagura let out a small whimper. Figured that she must like this spot, he spent his time on it, alternate from kissing, licking and a few soft nibbles. Kagura tensed up every time he did that. She had already breathed out puffs at that point. Kamui left a small, circle dark bruise on her pearl-white neck. He liked it. It marked that she is his and his alone.

"N-Nii-chan…You are such a siscom."

"And you are a brocom…"

They both laughed a bit. Kagura's voice softened, it was barely audible anymore. Kamui let go of Kagura's hands, which were already limp by that point. His slender ones slowly unbuttoned her cheongsam. After each button, her white skin slowly came in his view. He always dreams of this day, he wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality, he was afraid that Abuto's wake up call would come any moment, but if it was a dream, he wouldn't want to wake up. Soon, she was only in her white underwear. Kagura blushed heavily, quickly covered herself with her arms. However, Kamui caught her hand before she could do it.

"Let me see…"

He breathed into her ear then bite it softly. Kagura shivered from his warm breath as she slowly unwrapped her arms, blushed red knew that his eyes were tracing every single corner of her body. Kamui pulled her sport bra out of the way, revealed her breasts. They weren't big but she wasn't completely flat either. He likes them that way.

"Bakamui, stop staring…" Kagura whined with teary eyes.

"I'll take it as you called my name."

Kamui let out a breathless laugh, Kagura giggled a bit too. He kissed her collarbone, then down to her left breast. Kagura tensed up, she let out a low moan. He likes that sound, he wants to hear more of it. Kamui looked at his sister. She hid her face behind her small hands, but he could still see the bright pink blushes on her cheeks and up to her ears. He chuckled, she is so vulnerable, yet so cute. Decided to speed up, Kamui licked the left bud, which made Kagura twitched under him.

"Ka-Kamui…"

Kagura called his name. He stunned in surprised, but it only lasted for 2 seconds. Kamui smirked, he took the bud into his mouth then he suck on it. Hard.

"Ah!"

Kagura yelped loudly then it turned into soft moans. Kamui sucked gently this time, sometimes they changed into nibbles, while his hand rubbed the other one. His free hand undid her remaining hair-bun. She arched her back a bit, hands still remained on her face in attempt to hide her blushes. Kamui switched the treatment, he successfully turned Kagura into a mess under him. Both of her nipples were hard and wet from his saliva. With her shaky hands, Kagura tried to unbutton his black changshan, but it was hard due to his constant touching. Noticed her efforts, Kamui chuckled.

"You want my clothes off that much?"

"It's not fair…I'm the only one with no clothes on…"

Kamui smiled at her pouting face and kissed her forehead softly. He decided to lend a hand as he unbuttoned himself. Kagura unconsciously watched his movements nonstop, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Now you're staring Kagura-chan."

Kagura blushed, she turned away in embarrassment. Kamui chuckled at her reaction, he threw his clothes somewhere in the room, revealed his pale, yet slender body. Kagura couldn't help but took a good look at him. He was really attractive. No. Attractive wasn't enough to cover it. They exchanged another passionate kiss, his hand wandered lower and lower, until he reached her white panties. It was already wet. Kamui smirked a bit, knowing that he was the one causing it, his two fingers rubbed her clothed lips from outside. Kagura whimpered loudly. Unsatisfied with her voice, he snuck his fingers inside her panties, pushed his middle finger in her warm cavern. Kagura moaned loudly as his finger went inside her. Kamui moved it in and out, let his finger got soak with her juice. Kagura arched her back as her knee accidentally brushed against his member. Kamui let out a low groan. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for him to bear. Quickly, Kamui pulled her panties out of the way then pulled her right leg up.

"Is…Is this alright?"

Kagura went quiet, made Kamui afraid that she didn't want to continue. Much to his surprised, Kagura held his hand tightly, turned her gaze away from his.

"…As long as it's fine with Kamui-nii…I-I'm fine with it…" Her voice was small, but he heard every words perfectly.

Without any other moments of hesitation, Kamui pushed himself into her slowly. Kagura groaned out in pain, the further he went, the more painful it got. He hugged her tightly, whispered sweetly into her ear.

"H-Hang in there Kagura-chan…"

Kagura nodded with tears rolled down her face. With one thrust, Kamui broke down her virgin wall. Kagura bit his shoulder to muffle her scream of pain. It hurts. It really hurts. A part of her just wanted him to pull it out and the other didn't. On Kamui's hand, he felt extremely good. Warm and hot, she could drive him insane. He just wanted to pound into her hard and fast, but right now, he couldn't bear seeing his dearest in pain. Kamui licked the tears on her cheeks then kissed her softly. Kagura wrapped her arms around him, sighed as she relaxed herself.

"Are you ok now Kagura-chan?"

"It still hurts a bit..."

"Should we stop?"

"No" Kagura shook her head "I'm okay, keep going Kamui-nii…"

Kamui nodded, he slowly pulled out then slammed back in again. Kagura moaned out, she held to him like she was holding her dear life.

"Ka-Kamui!"

She was warm and so wet. She made him felt so good. Kamui couldn't stop, he kept his thrusts going in slowly then they got faster and faster each second passing. Kamui knew he was greedy, but he couldn't get enough of her, especially when Kagura was a moaning mess under him with his name leaving her lips like a charm. His rhythm movements got messy, Kamui felt he was close.

"K-Kamui… I can't… KAMUI!"

Her vision went white as Kagura cried out loudly her release. Her walls clamped down, made him lose it too. He quickly pulled out of Kagura and came on her.

"KAGURA!"

They panted tiredly. Sweat stuck tightly on their pale white skin, made them glistened a bit. Kamui took a piece of tissue from under the coffee table and wiped his sister clean.

"Nii-chan…" Kagura went back to calling him 'brother' "Did you know what we just did?"

"Yes." Kamui returned to his usual smiling face too "We just became one."

They put their clothes back on then lied next to each other on the couch. Kagura hugged her brother.

"No… I meant we just ate the forbidden fruit…"

"And it was delicious." Kamui kissed her forehead "I'm looking forward eating it again…"

"Bakanii…"

"I love you too…"

In each other's warm embrace, they fell asleep.

** END.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading the whole story *bow* **


End file.
